Coming For You
by Snooples
Summary: Three months after the terrible Red Eye incident, Lisa is haunted by nightmares of what happened. Unknown to her, someone is looking for her to finish the job that he was given. That is, until one fateful encounter changes both of their worlds forever. Ra
1. Chapter 1

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming for You

Chapter One - Escape

The pain was still in his damaged windpipe as he looked down the hall of the hospital before walking carelessly to the elevator. He pushed the button as if he had done it a thousand times before and exhaled the well-known impatient sigh of a visitor desperate to leave because he had spent too much time there. He touched the place on his throat gingerly where she had stabbed him with that godforsaken Frankenstein pen to make sure that his collared shirt covered it. The doctors had told him that he may have trouble breathing for a while, but without proper treatment, his windpipe could strain and tear, causing him to start coughing up blood.

_Bastards don't even know what they're talking about, _he thought. _Got to get out of here._ _Good, no one's watching. _

He pushed the button to go down again and wondered why technology could not invent a damn button that worked properly. Jackson Rippner tried to swallow and slowly blinked his shockingly blue eyes in pain as he finally stepped into the elevator. The pretty brunette intern in the elevator glanced up at him, but only let out a small gasp and smiled when she saw his beautiful ice blue eyes looking at her. He knew how good looking he was and that his breathtaking eyes were his best feature. He smiled his _"I'm very polite, but not interested"_ smile at her and pushed the first floor button. Jackson looked down at his attire, relieved that they had not taken his street clothes as he straightened his jacket around his shoulders before glancing down at his slacks. He tried to cease breathing to the point of holding his breath until Michelle or whatever her name was got off on the third floor. He had not gotten a clear look at her name tag. He exhaled slowly after she left and resumed his raspy breathing given to him from none other than Lisa Reisert, the woman he had let get away in more ways than one.

_That bitch did this to me, _he thought as he clenched a fist in his jacket pocket. _I'm coming to find you, Leese. You'd better be ready for me._


	2. Chapter 2

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two – Watching

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He still remembered her eyes, those incredible deep hazel green eyes that seemed to stare right through him and the brown hair that colored them wonderful. He recalled her beautiful lips that had been less than an inch away from his that night in the bathroom on the red eye flight to Miami. Despite himself, he had ached to kiss those lips and taste the inside of her mouth. But she was defiant. The bitch had shot him, causing the bullet to lodge right past his ribcage. Then, her father shot him a quarter of an inch away from his heart just as he was about to finish the job. She was beautiful, and she disgusted him. Her feisty nature attracted him, and everything that she stood for appalled him. Jackson watched her from his silver BMW with tinted windows as he planned to follow her home when she got off of work. Her dark, curly hair fell just to her shoulders and framed her face as she flashed a camera ready smile at the married couple that approached. She spoke with them for a moment, laughing at their stupid pleasantries, and handed them a card key. Lisa Reisert rubbed her forehead for a moment before smoothing her dark, silk button down blouse and matching skirt. She pulled out a compact and studied her face in the mirror before taking the shine from her nose with a dash of powder. His eyes swept over her entire body, down her legs, and back up again ever so slowly. He had to admit that her heels brought out the sensuality of her legs. She smiled at the petite redhead next to her and said something as she closed a folder and typed on her computer. He stared at her in awe as she worked; noticing every change in expression and smile forced when customers approached her front desk.

"I can't wait until this night is over," she mouthed, as he read her full lips.

She laughed at something that her small-framed coworker said before getting back to work on her computer. She had no idea how intently she was being watched as she casually went through the motions to do her job.

_Oh, trust me, Leese. You can, _he thought as he sharpened his twelve inch k-bar.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three – Steamy Exhaustion

Lisa's feet were killing her. She had just pulled an eleven hour shift, in heels no less. It had been a terrible night, with customer complaints galore, an unmarked wet floor that an old woman had slipped on, and a plumbing problem in 2314 to top everything off. The night's unfortunate events had Lisa and Cynthia running around like crazy people.

_Ugh, _she thought as she unlocked the door and walked into her dark two-story house. _Why do I torture myself like this? I'd love to find the person that invented heels and pull their toenails out one by one._

She slid her heels off of her aching feet and quickly turned on the light, illuminating the living room. She reached behind her on instinct and locked the door behind her. Her heart fluttered for a just a moment as she gazed around her spotless home and dropped her purse on the beige leather couch. She wiped some excess dust off of the glasstop side table that sat between the couch and loveseat and adjusted the antique lamp that sat on the table. She always was an obsessive cleaner, but now more than ever. Everything had to be in its perfect place. Her black, glasstop coffee table was centered in the floor space in front of the loveseat and couch. She adjusted the black, silk throw pillows on both her loveseat and couch before deciding that the room looked okay enough for her to walk away from.

_No one's here, Lisa, _she thought as she let out a breath. _Everything's okay. Now, where is that damn cat?_

She pushed the **PLAY** button on her answering machine that sat on her counter top beside the phone, knowing that her father had already called at least three times.

"_Hey, sweetheart," _his voice sounded through the machine._ "Just wondering if you were working tonight. You work too hard, too much. Maybe you should take some time off. I'm sure that they will survive without you for a few days."_

He said the last sentence as if she would be right there to argue with him over it. She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. He knew her too well and worried about her constantly, now more than ever.

"Dad, that's the thing," she muttered, shaking her head and allowing a small smile to pull at the corners of her mouth. "They can't make it without me."

She walked delicately up the carpeted stairs and into her bedroom before peeling her clothes from her body. She put on her maroon bathrobe and grabbed a hairclip. The sight of her in the mirror stopped her for a moment. Her makeup still looked okay, but nothing could hide those dark circles under her eyes. She wiped her lipgloss off with the back of her hand before regarding her tired eyes. If she could only sleep more instead of falling prey to her horrible nightmares involving a certain someone with cold blue eyes. She clicked on her CD player and allowed the soft, classical music to fill her ears as she popped a Xanax dry.

_Ah, relaxing. Won't be surprised if I fall asleep in the bathtub. But what if he comes back to haunt me? Don't. Don't even think about him. It's bad enough he robs you of pleasant dreams._ _God, I do look exhausted, _she thought as she regarded the mirror once again. _I just need a bath and the leftover Chinese in the refrigerator._ Lisa had not eaten scrambled eggs in the middle of the night since being stalked by the notorious man with the ice blue eyes. He had seemed to know her better than she knew herself; he held all of the answers to her most personal daily quirks and routines. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair up off of her neck. Pinning her hair up in a messy french twist with several brown tendrils falling free of it, she went to fill her tub with soothing warm water. She allowed her toe to test the bathwater temperature before dropping her bathrobe on the toilet and stepping slowly in to gradually immerse her entire body into it. She let out a small moan of pleasure and allowed her heavy eyes to close as every muscle in her body relaxed for the first time since that morning. She slid down further into the warmth of the bathwater and allowed an unintentional slumber to claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four – Surprise Visit

Lisa woke up twenty minutes later, finding that the water had cooled considerably. She looked at her wrinkled palms before deciding that she had been in the tub long enough and laughed at her crazy habit. That was something that her grandmother had always done when Lisa was a little girl. She would walk in the bathroom to check on Lisa and tell her that if her skin was not wrinkled from the bathwater, it was not time to get out just yet. Lisa made a habit out of her grandmother's habits as a source of comfort for herself. Smiling to herself, Lisa was caught in memories of her grandmother before shivering due to the cooled temperature of the bathwater.

_How long have I been sleeping?_ Lisa thought, rubbing her eyes. _Must have been a while because this water was steaming hot._

She grabbed the sides of the bathtub for leverage as she carefully stood up and grabbed her towel. After drying herself off, she snatched up her bathrobe and quickly tied it around her waist. This was yet another habit attained by Lisa after the rape that had happened over two years ago. She never allowed herself to be naked a minute longer than she had to. Somehow being fully clothed or at least in her bathrobe made her feel more protected. She wiped off the mirror and put on her Chocolate Lovers pajama pants before taking her bathrobe off to hang it up on its usual nail right next to her mirror in her bedroom. After putting her bra and button down matching pajama top on, she then walked downstairs into her now dark living room. Lisa jumped when she felt something rub against her leg. She quickly flicked on the light again and paused to gaze around the living room.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought. _Didn't I turn on this light earlier? I must be going crazy._

"Oh, hi, Crookshanks," she muttered, leaning down to scratch her grey fat cat behind the ear. "Thought I turned on that damn light. I think I am going crazy, fat cat."

She continued on into the dark kitchen to grab her leftover Chinese food out of the refrigerator and paused for a moment when she heard a noise come from the living room. She set the takeout boxes on the counter before listening again with curiosity.

_Was that the door clicking shut?_ Lisa thought as she walked back into the once again dark living room. _Okay, now I know I turned on that light. Oh, God. No, it can't be._

She backed herself toward her front door as her breath grew ragged with fear. Her heart slammed against her chest as her palms began to sweat.

_Who's there?_ Lisa thought as she clinched her hands into fists. Before she could react, a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind and pressed a knife to her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five – Bloody Fight

"Miss me, Leese?" a hoarse voice muttered into her ear. "Because I've ..."

She began shaking violently with terror as that all too familiar voice filled her ear. She panted as her heart raced against her chest, beating so loudly that she was certain he could hear it. She knew that she was suffering yet another panic attack, and that this was at least the hundredth since her last encounter with Jackson Rippner. There was not enough oxygen in the world to save her as she panted for breath. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. As Lisa began to scream, Jackson brought the knife to her arm and delivered a quick slice to her delicate flesh.

"Try screaming again, and I'll cut you deeper," he growled ominously into her ear.

She yelped in pain as blood began to drip down her arm and twisted around to face him. The first thing she saw were two glowing blue eyes in the darkness. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She groaned in pain as the back of her head slammed against the wall, and all went completely black for a moment. When she her eyes focused, she saw his pale, sweaty face that looked as hard as granite with hatred. He looked sick to her, his mouth an unnatural pale purple shade and his eyes were red rimmed. Unfortunately for Lisa, this had no affect on his intimidating physical prowess.

"Now, Leese," he rasped softly, squeezing her throat with his hand. "Is this any way to treat a guest?"

"Can't ... breathe," she managed out. "Please ..."

"Ah, now you see how I feel," he croaked, not relieving the pressure on her throat. "Do you know what the doctors told me? Besides the fact that your father shot me about a fourth of an inch away from my heart and the fact that the other bullet caused one of my lungs to collapse, my windpipe is permanently damaged. Had I just left the fucking pen in there to rip at the inside of my throat, they could have operated around it. Now it won't heal itself; it just keeps tearing open again thanks to you. Now, I figured since you stabbed me in the throat, I suppose rightful punishment would be to strangle you. But not before getting what I want from you first. Nice pajamas."

She barely heard his verbal attack that spat into her face. He gave her windpipe one last agonizing squeeze before loosening his hold on her. He let go just as the black dots blurred her vision, and she fell to the floor as she allowed the blackness to envelope her.

_Inky darkness. Completely black like a tomb lurking with gargoyles. Something hard to her left, like a ... base panel? The noises vibrated like those in a cave. The oily darkness became shiny with silver light gliding through it._

_Like being closed in a closet for a month without any sunlight pouring through the cracks. Where the hell am I? _

Lisa woke up on the carpeted floor. At first all she saw was black dots dancing in front of her vision before focusing on a brown loafer about two inches from her nose. She blinked with great effort before allowing her gaze to penetrate upward to find the person that matched that shoe.

_Not a dream,_ she thought. _Damn it. What does he want from me? It's bad enough that he tried to kill Keefe, my father, me. But now he's everywhere. He haunts my dreams; I see him every time I close my eyes. If I turn my back for just a minute, he could be behind me, watching and waiting before he attacks. He knows that I'm afraid._

She gasped and choked as her burning lungs filled with the air that was taken from her, and she felt dizzy as she sat at his feet for a moment. It hurt to inhale; it felt like a thousand tiny knives were stabbing into her lungs as she did so. She glanced up to see him standing above her, looking down on her with an apathetic expression on his face.

"How long have I been out?" she gasped.

"About five minutes," was his short reply. He clearly had no intentions of helping her up as he stood staring down at her blankly. She continued to gasp and choke for the long-awaited breath that would not come to her. Lisa leaned against the wall for support as the room persisted to spin around her.

"Please," she choked out. "I need some water and a towel for a my arm."

She saw his different reaction to what she said and what he thought she was going to say. As he turned to walk toward her kitchen, she jumped to her feet before he could react. She noticed the patch of gauze over his throat where she had stabbed him with the pen and poked it as hard as she could with the index finger. A deep, rasping noise came from the bottom of his throat as he tried to inhale. He doubled over, his hand clutching at his throat as he gasped for the air that would not come to him. It was almost more painful than actually being stabbed in the throat. The noises that came from his throat turned her stomach as she watched him attempt to catch his breath.

"_Be careful,"_ the doctor had said. _"Any unnecessary poking might cause discomfort."_

_Discomfort?_ Jackson thought hazily. _That's the understatement of the year. More like someone ripping my fucking throat out with their bare hands._

Lisa watched him in shock for a moment, unable to move as her mind was screaming at her to run out of the front door. _She imagined herself running like the wind out of her front door and to the neighbor's house. She imagined herself standing there motionless as he attempted to stab her with his knife._ Her legs felt like lead. She tried to turn and run, but he grabbed her arm in an iron grip and pulled her closer to him. He wanted her to see ... see what? Suddenly, a few large drops of blood came out of his mouth.

"Oh, my God, Jackson!" she exclaimed as blood dripped down his chin.

He gasped and looked at her pleadingly before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slumped to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six – Unexpected Hospitality

When Jackson woke up, his head was in Lisa's lap as she held a cool cloth to his forehead. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit him all at once as his head buzzed with pain. He gazed up at her hazily for a moment, trying to detect any kind of emotion exuding from her perfect features. He had to admit that she was beautiful, with her curly brown hair and deep green blue eyes. His followed his gaze to her full mouth that he had wanted to kiss every time it caught his attention. She blinked at him twice, her face devoid of any kind of emotion except a hint of concern that wrinkled her brow. She had wrapped a kitchen towel around her arm to stop the bleeding yet moved it awkwardly when she adjusted the throw pillow behind her.

_No, _he thought. _No sympathy. She tried to kill you ... but you tried to kill her. That may be worse than anything. _

"Wh-what happened?" he barely got out before letting out a raspy cough.

"Ssh," she whispered, still holding the cloth to his head. "You started choking on your own blood because I poked you where you were wounded. Sorry about that. You passed out, and your temp is through the roof. One hundred and three point four."

She flinched slightly as his arm reached up to hug her leg that was tucked under her. Her head swam in a swarm of confused thoughts as her body reacted differently than what she expected it to. She felt warm where his arm was against her leg, and her cheeks burned in anticipation to his next move.

_Stay still, _she thought. _Don't move and maybe he won't realize what he's doing._

"I, uh, don't feel so good," he wheezed out.

"Oh?" she responded when he began convulsing. "Oh, shit!"

She twisted around to grab the small garbage can that was right behind the armrest of the couch and threw it in front of him just as he began to throw up. He doubled over as it splashed into the garbage can; some of it blood, some of it the disgusting nearly liquid hospital food that he had forced down earlier. He felt like someone was ripping into his throat every time he regurgitated.

_Nice of her, _he thought as involuntary tears rolled down his face. _Damn it, this really hurts._

Lisa held the washcloth on the back of his neck as he retched, wondering why she was even helping him. She was careful not to look into the garbage can; the sounds that he was making were enough to turn her stomach. She flinched when he nearly fell off of the couch and grabbed her wounded arm for support. He let go quickly, as if he had just remembered that she was hurt.

_He threatened to kill my dad if I didn't help with his plan to murder the Keefes. Then, he tried to kill me. Lisa, what the hell are you doing? GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! But wait. I can't just leave him; for that I'm the bigger person._

He sat up when he was finished and wiped the tears from his face and the excess drops of blood mixed with vomit from his chin. She almost felt sorry for him; his skin had turned the color of ashen gray and tears flowed freely from his eyes because of the discomfort his windpipe had endured from involuntary retching. Lisa decided to err on the side of caution and not mention that she was basically watching him cry. He let out a deep, painful cough before resting his head on the back of the couch. The room continued to spin around him, and he clutched the armrest in an effort to make it stop.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to go get some tylenol from the kitchen because if I know you, you didn't swallow any of the medicine that they gave you."

"Do you have any butterfly stitches, tape, and gauze as well? I can ... help with your arm," he rasped, tilting his chin up to regard her arm. He coughed at the effect that talking had on his throat.

Lisa glanced down at it without thinking. The sleeve of her favorite pajamas was not only ripped, but blood covered the front of it. Until that moment, she had not thought about it. Her knees grew weak as her arm began to throb. _So much blood. Oh my God. _He noticed her grow pale as she ran her finger along the cut in her sleeve, and he thought that she was going to pass out for a moment.

"Leese? Would you like to sit down a minute?" he asked, causing her to jump.

"Oh! No," she replied, turning to walk to the kitchen.

_Don't pass out,_ Lisa thought as she pushed the wave of nausea to the back of her throat. _Just don't pass out. Who knows what he'll do if you do. _

She paused at the next moment, looking down to notice the large knife that he had been carrying. It was etched with the blood from her arm. Lisa felt lightheaded for a moment as her heart began to slam against her chest. _Oh, God. That knife was intended for something else. Oh, God, I can't breathe. No, not now._ There was not enough oxygen in the world to save her as she panted for breath. Her sight blurred as the all too familiar white spots appeared in her vision. She grabbed her kitchen bar to leverage herself from passing out as a hazy Jackson appeared at her side. She grabbed her chest in an effort to tell him what was wrong.

"Leese?" he asked.

"I ... can't breathe," she gasped. "Panic attack. Pass ... in a minute."

He saw the knife on the floor and figured that was what had caused her attack. Jackson picked the knife up and looked at Lisa. She nodded in compliance, and he walked into the kitchen to discard of it. He waited beside her for a few minutes until she regained her composure. He asked again if she was okay before she ushered him back to his seat on the couch.

"Please, I just need a minute alone to collect myself," she said, still unstable on her feet.

He looked at her skeptically for a moment before sitting back down to wait for her. She was right about the medicine. She came back with another cold washcloth, a glass of water, and two semi-crushed up tylenol pills in a small plastic medicine cup. She set the things down before walking into her downstairs bathroom to find the right materials to patch up her arm. She sat back down on the couch next to him and drew her legs up under her. Jackson was shocked at her consideration, and downed the medicine as she watched him. When he finished, he set the glass down on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly, averting her eyes from his.

He decided to take her word for it and regarded her arm for a moment. There was quite an ugly gash underneath the sleeve of her pajama shirt, but if he could get a good look at it ...

Jackson pulled up her sleeve to take a look at her wounded arm. She flinched in pain, nearly drawing her arm back. Jackson held it gently in his grasp and looked at her.

"Trust me," he whispered and stroked the underside of her wrist before pinching her wound shut to butterfly it. Lisa cried out, but was astonished at his tenderness as he wrapped her arm in gauze and taped it.

The air conditioner kicked on, causing what little dust that was in the air to rise and settle. Jackson inhaled at precisely the wrong moment, and a bit of dust irritated his throat. A paroxysm of coughs escaped him as he gasped for air. Tears ran down his face as his throat screamed at him for the intrusive wound to his windpipe. Lisa got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water for him. Jackson drank it willingly, despite the difficulty he had swallowing. He breathed with great difficulty and looked at Lisa in surprise when she gently pulled him back into her lap. He welcomed her warm embrace and sighed as his eyes grew heavy again.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven – Late surprises

_No,_ she thought as her eyes grew heavy and her head began to slump. _No, stay awake. No, you don't have to work today, so stay up as late as you like. Come on, Lisa. Wake up._

Lisa looked at her coffee pot sitting on the counter beside her refridgerator, considering making some coffee for a moment. She then regarded the clock on top of her entertainment center. It read **5:03**. Jackson was still in her lap, but she did not move him out of fear of waking him. But her head kept falling forward as she dozed off. She popped awake once more, this time causing Jackson to stir.

"Leese," he whispered, reaching up gently to touch her face. "Leese, go to bed. You're exhausted."

She awoke with his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb. His action was tender and sweet, so unlike the Jackson that she knew. She struggled internally with the sensations he was giving her with his gentle touch and what she should have felt.

_Repulsion. Disgust. Come on,_ Lisa, feel it, she thought. _He tried to kill you, and now you're getting turned on by his touch. Get yourself together, and slap his hand away. But I'm so tired ... he's putting me to sleep._

"No, I'm okay," she muttered, lifting a free hand to rub her eyes. "I want to make sure that ..."

"I'm fine," he interrupted softly. "Now, please, you can go lie down in your own bed if you'd like. Leese."

He sighed. She had fallen asleep again. He looked up at her serene face with curiosity. Her head was forward, allowing her beautiful hair to fall around her like a halo. Thinking that she could not possibly be comfortable like that, Jackson got up and carried her upstairs to lie in her own bed. He lied her down gently and began to cover her with blankets.

"Please, sleep in here tonight," she murmured, opening her eyes. "He'll come to get me if you don't. Kill me too. Need your protection."

Jackson gazed at her as his mind swam with confusion before realizing that she was still asleep. He lied down beside her, spooning her, and throwing his arm over her waist. He had planned to wait until she fell asleep before returning to the couch in the living room as he willed himself to stay awake. However, Lisa surprised him by turning over to face him and bring her face close to his. He tried to control his breathing the closer she got, until her warm lips found his in a gentle kiss. His eyes popped wide open in surprise at first before closing them and kissing her back. He stroked his tongue with hers as he felt her melting into his mouth. She tasted good. She reached down with her hand to find him already hard with need as she moaned into his mouth. Jackson knew that this could not possibly be right, but he could not help himself. She was too inviting and open to him as he slid her pajama bottoms off to reveal lacy black panties. He unbuttoned her pajama top and allowed his mouth to kiss and lick his way to the tops of her perfect breasts that were clad in a bra. Jackson reached around her and unclipped her bra with one hand to expose her tight, hard nipples that ached for his attention. He purposely kissed around her scar in an effort not to bring back any bad memories.

_All in good time,_ he thought as his hand slid between her thighs to tease the warm, wet center of her.

She was nearly ready for him, as she bucked under his caress. However, Jackson found it more enjoyable to play with her a bit longer. He bent to nibble and lick one rock hard nipple before allowing his tongue to guide him to the other. Lisa moaned in anticipation and thrust upward as he continued to tease her hot center. He tickled her mound as he watched her reaction. She arched back and moaned when he teased her clitoris with the tips of his fingers. He thrust one finger into her, then two, and waited until she moaned in release before canting her hips and burying himself into her warm, wet home. He stayed still for only a moment so that she could adjust to his large intrusion before thrusting gently into her again. Despite his animal need for satisfaction from this woman, Jackson tried to give her pleasure instead. She was wet and hot as she pulsated quickly around him, and she scissored her legs around him to urge him further into her. Jackson welcomed it and began to bury himself a little deeper into her. Lisa moaned out an orgasm as he tried to remain gentle with her, but he was losing the battle with his body's need. His gentle thrusts became those of a frenzy as he plunged into her throbbing inner core. A throaty moan escaped her open mouth as he drove into her, hitting the same spot with every flex of his groin. A stream of multiple orgasms escaped her, but he would not let her rest between each overwhelming climax as he thrust into her.

_God, let this last forever,_ he thought as he bent to take her mouth into his. _It's been way too long._

Jackson held her shoulders to pull her closer to him as he buried himself gruffly inside of her. The white hot friction was more than he could stand as he felt her pulsate around him. He bent to nibble her tight nipples for a moment even as he drove into her. The feel of her hot crevices around him were overwhelming as he continued to thrust eagerly into her. She struggled to move under him, but he held her still as he took her as he wanted to, as hard and fast as the wind that howled outside. She moaned over and over as the multiple orgasms hit her, but he would not allow her to slow down after she climaxed. He simply ground his hips into her and plunged into her more fervently. The moans escaping her lips were more than he could stand, as he rode her faster and harder. He slammed into her and held her still as he hit the same spot with every flex of his groin. She groaned loudly and began to pulsate around him once more. They came together in one swift movement, and Jackson rolled off of her to spoon her as they finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight – Morning Revelations

The sun peeked through the blinds as Lisa's eyes fluttered open. She had slept in that day, and the comfortable warmth of her bed enveloped her in the reason why. She moved slightly to find that somewhere behind her was a warm body.

_What? What happened last night? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. How did I get here? And more importantly, how did he?_

She rolled over to see a sleeping Jackson next to her. His hair was tousled from sleep, a good portion of it resting on his forehead. Lisa marveled at the fact that he was a cold-blooded killer and yet could look so innocent while he slept. His expression was one of peace, his lips slightly open as he took in each ragged breath. Lisa attempted to gently move from his grasp in order to get up without waking him, but his eyes opened the moment she tried to move away from him.

"Leese," he whispered hoarsely.

She snatched her pajamas from the floor and dressed herself before looking down at him, her eyes beckoning for answers. He stared at her blankly, willing her to ask the question that she forced out of her mouth. He rubbed a little sleep out of his eyes before regarding her again.

"Okay, Jackson," she said calmly. "What are you doing in my bed and naked at that? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch, so how did we ..."

"End up here?" he finished for her. "Well, I carried you up here to lied you down. I was going to go back downstairs, but you asked me to stay up here so that 'he wouldn't get you.' Those words came from your mouth, Leese. Then, we um ... well, you know."

Lisa's breath grew quick as she suppressed the need to vomit. _Please, please, don't tell me what I think I already know. Don't say it._

"No, I don't know," she replied. "Specify."

"We got ... intimate," he said calmly. "It all started when you rolled over and kissed me. But that's not all. You tempted me and well ... the rest is history."

Lisa took a moment to mull this over. She wondered what in the world possessed her to help this piece of shit and why she was so compliant to have sex with him. She felt nauseous as she looked around her bedroom in an effort to remember something. Anything that could help her recall last night. She looked back down at Jackson, nearly gagging at the smug expression on his face.

"I tempted you?" she asked incredulously. "Please."

His brow furrowed. He did not like where this was going. How could she have not remembered the night before? Was she actually half asleep? Jackson tried to keep the conversation light.

"What, no morning nookie?" he asked jokingly with a smile and a wink her way.

"No, Jackson. I need you to leave. NOW."

He shook his head while still resting it on the pillow. HER pillow. That arrogant look crept over his face again as his flirtatious smile turned into a malicious sneer. Lisa's heart fluttered as her annoyance turned into fear. She was about to run downstairs, but he anticipated her next move and grabbed her wrist.

"Now you see, Leese," he said, using the nickname he had given her. "This is where I begin to get really fuzzy. Because the way I see it, I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine – Malicious Intent

Lisa's eyes widened in fear. Before she knew it, she was off of the bed and running down the stairs in an attempt to escape him. She could almost feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Unfortunately for her, Jackson was much faster than she. He slammed her against the wall and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up like she was as light as a feather and squeezed her throat until she was begging for air. He looked down at her wounded arm for a moment before digging the fingers of his free hand into it, causing it to open and bleed freely. Lisa winced in agony as she felt the blood trickle down her arm.

"Where the fuck are you going to go?" he spat into her face. "You draw me in just to push me away. You little bitch. You have no where to turn. Succumb to it, Leese."

Lisa's eyes grew heavy as she tried to maintain consciousness as his harsh words floated around her. He gave her throat one last painful squeeze before letting her fall on the stair in a heap. She gasped and panted for air as the pressure and pain attacked her lungs all at once. For a moment, all she saw was black as she attempted to regain her composure. She coughed and wheezed for air as a thousand tiny knives attacked her lungs with each ragged breath. Jackson stood her up, forcing her to look at him.

"You are mine," he rasped viciously. "No one else's. Don't forget that."

Tears rolled down her face as she attempted to catch her breath. He slapped her cheek roughly before letting her go, causing her to fall once again to her knees on the stairs. She ran her finger along the torn sleeve of her arm. _Thank God I'm sitting down, _she thought as the room began to spin around her. He walked down the stairs in search of his knife, talking to her as he did so.

"Pack some of your things," he said nonchalantly. "We may be gone for a while."

Lisa looked around her as she thought of ways to escape him. _Come on, come on. Find a weapon. Any weapon to bash his skull in. Let's see. Newspaper, answering machine, phone, surround sound speaker, kleenex. Kleenex? Come on, Leese. Just find something, hit him with it, and run out the front door._

Jackson stopped talking for a second to notice that she had gotten very silent. Her ragged breathing and suppressed sobs stopped. Anticipating her next move, he appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sneered at her. He held up his K-Bar, looking at it closely in order to silence her rebellion. He saw the fear that crept into her eyes, despite her will to hide it.

"Don't even think about it, Leese," he jeered. "You forget that I know you very well. Whether we walk out of here together in a civilized fashion or I have to drag you out of here by your hair, we're leaving tonight. So get ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten – Following Orders

"No!" Lisa croaked out. "If you think that I'm going anywhere with you after what you've done, you're insane! Get out of my house!"

Jackson was an inch away from her face before she could blink. His cold eyes looked into hers, challenging her. He gave her a hard slap across the cheek, leaving an angry red mark behind.

"You are going to follow my orders if I have to beat them into you," he whispered ominously.

She spit in his face in reply, the moisture landing on his chin. Her innocent defiance and righteous anger penetrated him, as he felt it come off of her in hot waves that threatened to burn him alive. Her rebellion was like foreplay to him, and he enjoyed toying with her.

_That damned rebellion,_ he thought. _It's going to be difficult to break her. But not impossible. It could be fun. Lots of hot nights between the sheets._

He nearly shuddered in pleasure just thinking about taking her. He noticed that she refused to flinch when he slapped her again, but she could not help the tears that welled up in her eyes. He wiped his chin, feeling the power of his control over her. She was going to do whatever he wanted without question before long. He was going to have full control of her, body and soul. At the present moment, he glanced down at her arm to check her wound, but her other hand was clasped on her wound to stop the bleeding. He took her wrist, lifting her hand away from her scratch. Jackson glanced up at her for a moment before lifting her sleeve to take a look. He gently unwrapped the bloody gauze from her arm. She looked sick and turned her head to retch as soon as her cut was revealed. Jackson let go and waited for her to finish. She wiped her chin of excess vomit when she was done and looked at him.

"Stay here," he muttered before going to get the things he needed.

He came back with extra gauze, butterflies, and tape. She leaned against the stairs as he worked to patch up her arm, her body limp as she stared blankly into space. He wondered what she was thinking; her eyes were not giving anything away.

"What's going to happen to me?" she finally said in almost a whisper.

"Well," he replied, finishing with the tape. "That all depends on you."


	11. Chapter 11

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven – Beneath the Radar

He waited while she took a shower and dressed in a black shirt and jeans with sneakers. She walked downstairs with a large duffel bag in hand. He still found her absolutely beautiful despite the fact that she was make-up free and her still wet hair was thrown up into a two second ponytail. He walked up to her cautiously and frisked her for weapons that she may have hidden. She twitched when he felt her rear end. When he got to her breasts, she drew back from him with wide eyes.

"It's either this or a strip search," he said in a clipped tone. "Your choice."

She stepped forward in defeat, allowing him to check her. Once she was frisked to his specifications, he grabbed her arm, nearly shoving her out of the door and into her dark garage.

"Come on," he said. "We're going to take my car."

"Where are we-" she began before he cut her off.

"No questions for now," he interrupted.

She exhaled sharply before getting into the passenger seat of the car. He closed the trunk and got in. The garage door opened with a screech, and he threw the car into reverse.

"As soon as we're on the road, I'll tell you more," he said. "We weren't safe at your place."

She suppressed the need to ask why and stared out of the passenger window instead. His arm brushed against hers for a moment, and her goosebumps popped up over her skin. She hated the ramifications that her physical attraction had on her and scolded herself silently for not having more control over her body. He checked his rearview mirror often to make sure that no one was following them.

"Take a nap," he nearly commanded. "It's going to be a long drive, and we have to stay beneath the radar."

Lisa woke up four hours later to see that Jackson had pulled into a fancy hotel parking lot. He killed the engine and waited for her to come out of her general grogginess.

_Not my hotel,_ she thought. _Not mine. Where are we?_

"We're on our way to California," he said, reading her mind. "Come on. We're going to crash here tonight."

She obediently got out of the car and stretched her legs as he gathered their belongings from the trunk. She looked at her surroundings trying to figure out exactly where they were until Jackson called her over to the trunk.

"Here," he said, handing her the duffel bag. "We have a reservation. This place is highly secured, especially at this time of night. Just what we need."

They made their way inside as Jackson never let go of her arm. He did the talking to the receptionist, giving him a reservation under a fake name before pulling out cash to pay for the room. Lisa refused to look at the receptionist and fiddled with her bag instead. The polite bellboy offered to carry it for her up to the room. As Lisa, Jackson, and the bellboy stood in the elevator on the way up to the fourth floor, Jackson stood close to Lisa and put his arm around her. He held her arm to guide her to their room and used to card key to unlock the door when they arrived. The bellboy bid them good night and returned to the elevator. As soon as they got into the room and locked the door, he looked at her.

_One bed?_ Lisa thought. _I have to sleep beside him?_

"Sit down," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming for You

Chapter Twelve – The Truth and Other Activities

She did not interrupt as he began to explain their particular situation. She merely stared straight at him as he spoke, not realizing that she was able to meet his incredibly icy eyes for a full ten minutes.

"We weren't safe at your house," Jackson said. "Okay, here goes. Ever since the events that unfolded on the red eye flight and my failure to finish the job with Keefe, my employers have been after me. And you, Leese. When I began to follow you again, my full intention was to inflict my revenge on you in order to redeem myself in the eyes of my boss. I had a choice; either do that or run. I really _was _going to kill you. But after last night, I realized that I couldn't go through with it. I still need you. They knew my particular fork in the road. I chose to run and take you with me. Don't you see? I'm trying to protect you. For some strange reason, after all that we've been through I can't just kill you. So we are going to run while I try and figure out exactly what to do about all of this."

Lisa's eyes welled up with tears. She felt stupid to think that this would all be over in one fell swoop. Like butterfly wings teasing the back of her mind, she had known all along that he was watching her for the past three months. She could feel his penetrating gaze on her and knew that she would never be safe from his clutches. Angry red spots stained her cheeks.

"That's all?" she snapped. "That's all that you have to tell me? That I have no choice but to come with you and hide under a rock? I've been doing that for the past two and a half years, Jackson. God, why did you have to come into my life? I should have just turned you in to your bosses so that they could do what they wanted with you. Fucking bastard."

Her anger floated around her like an aura, and he felt the heat of it come off of her. Before she knew it, he had her pinned on the bed as he nearly put his full weight on top of her.

"Don't even think about crossing me," he muttered before crushing his mouth onto hers.

His tongue snaked into her mouth as his mouth ravaged hers viciously. Holding her small wrists pinned above her head, his free hand deftly worked the button and zipper of her jeans. He ripped them down along with her panties before freeing himself of his own clothing. He was hard with need as he continued to kiss her; she was completely naked all in the matter of twenty seconds. Not waiting to see if she was ready, he buried himself gruffly inside of her. He bent down to kiss, lick, and nibble her tight nipples as he plunged into her and shuddered at the feeling of her tight clasp around him. She fought him mirthlessly as she attempted to push him off of her, but that only encouraged him to exert his power over her. He let go of her wrists, and she slapped at his shoulders. He avoided her small, ineffectual fists and bent to kiss her with fervent passion. One hand teased her nipple as he slammed into her, wanting to feel her pulsate around him. However, she continued to fight him as he thrust eagerly into her, and he flipped her over. The more that she fought him, the more he wanted to make her scream for him. Her resistance only gave him more of a drive to watch her succumb to her own body's need. Propping her on her hands and knees, he grabbed her by the hair to hold her in one place. He pulled gently to let her know that if she fought him, he would yank her hair out. He slammed into her roughly, hearing her grunt in reply. Despite the fact that he was practically raping her, she felt herself close to explosion as he hit the same spot with every flex of his groin. She felt the white hot friction sending her into spontaneous combustion as he held her hips pinned with each thrust. She was moaning and panting, her breasts jiggling at the full force of his thrusts. He reached around her to squeeze one of her breasts almost to the point of pain. She felt herself turn over to wrap her legs around his waist and throw him onto the bed. He smiled, knowing that she was taking part now in their rough sex. She pinned him onto the bed and got on top of him, lowering her aching, throbbing core onto him. She was hot and ferociously tight as she rode him, and he felt himself close to climax. _Oh no. Not yet,_ he thought.

He grabbed her hips and flipped her until she was flat on her back. He tickled her wet mound and watched her reaction before burying himself once again in his warm, wet home. He spread her legs as far as they would go and held her thighs open to sustain full access to her. Her inner core fluttered around him as he drove into her and listened to her announce her multiple orgasms in mews and moans. He squeezed one rock hard nipple as the pain and pleasure hit her all at once. He bent to lick and nibble her pebblelike nipple, kneading her flesh as he did so. He allowed his tongue to lead him from breast to breast and felt her lift her hips and thrust her breasts further into his mouth. He welcomed it and sucked her nipple hard and squeezed her breasts as he plunged into her. He rolled her pebblelike nipple between his teeth, and she moaned in pleasure and pain. He guided his tongue up until it found her mouth in a ravenous kiss. Just when she thought it was over and began to slow down, he flipped her face down on the bed to show her an even more exhilarating side of pleasure. He put his hand on the small of her back as he plunged into her, making a point to rub against her throbbing clitoris. A stream of multiple orgasms escaped her as he felt her pulsating around him, and he flipped her over once again to ravage her mouth. He made love to her mouth even as he plunged into her tight crevices, and she scissored her legs around his waist. He looped his arms under her to grasp her shoulders and pull her as close to him as possible when he thrust into her. Unexpectedly, he bent down between her thighs where he found her extremely wet. He delved his tongue all over her crevices: kissing, teasing, biting, and licking. Her throaty moans got louder and more shrill as he continued to play with her, and she bucked out an orgasm. He reached back up until his mouth found her breasts once again, and he sucked hard on her nipples as his hand played with her throbbing center. He slid smoothly into her, not waiting for her to once again grow accustomed to his large intrusion.

They rolled and fought and found pleasure in each other as they went faster and harder than he had ever known. He slammed into her hot core that was on the verge of explosion. He milked pleasure out of her and reached down to tease her even as he plunged into her. She moaned in response and attempted to move her hips to meet his thrusts. He held her hips pinned as he drove into her, and she groaned in frustration with the overwhelming friction that he was causing with his movements. She tried to wiggle her hips underneath him, but he held her in a vice to keep her as still as possible as he took her as he pleased. A stream of multiple orgasms escaped her, but he only gripped her tighter against him.

"Oh, God, release me!" she cried out as she exploded.

"Hell, no," he replied as he felt her hot and wet around him.

He would not let her rest between each overwhelming orgasm and proved that as he slammed forcefully into her. The throaty moans escaping her swollen mouth and the feel of her tight crevices around him kept him thrusting eagerly into her. The friction that he caused was heating up moment by moment until it seemed that they were on fire. He slid apart from her only to plunge deeper and deeper into her, wanting to feel the essence of her very soul. Her liquid fire consumed him as he exploded in one wild action and collapsed against her breast.


	13. Chapter 13

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen – On the Run

"Lisa, wake up. Come on, Leese," Jackson said, trying to shake her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Jackson sitting next to her on the side of the bed. His hair was very mussed from sleep, which instantly gave her the urge to run her fingers through it.

_Is that bad? _Lisa thought, frustrated with the fact that she was unable to control her attraction for him. She propped herself on her elbow, sitting up slowly. Her body was sore from the previous nights excursion, and she winced as pain shot through her lower abdomen. She felt the aftereffects of their previous night's rough sex. But much to her chagrin, she had enjoyed it. Lisa looked down to notice that she had been dressed in long pajamas.

"What time is it?" she croaked groggily as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"9:30," he replied shortly. "We have to leave in an hour."

"Where?" she asked.

"Change of plan. We're going to Paris," he whispered so softly that she struggled to hear. "They will have a harder time finding us if we're out of the country. We need to get showered and cleaned up before we leave."

Lisa waited for Jackson to move out of the way before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor as she made her way to the bathroom. Before she could close the door, Jackson walked in behind her. The door closed with a soft _click_.

"But I thought-" she began.

"It will be faster if we shower together," he said, noticing her widened eyes. "Don't worry, Leese. No time for hankie pankie this morning. I wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded in compliance and began to undress much to Jackson's astonishment. She had seemed so modest before, but now ...

_She must not be so scared after last night,_ he thought as he pulled down his boxers. _Shit. Down, boy._

He was so used to morning sex after midnight sex that his body was trained to be ready for it when he woke up each morning.

"Not now," he muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Lisa asked as she checked the water's temperature before stepping into the shower.

"N-nothing," he replied, stepping in after her.

She tried to keep the gauze of her wounded arm from getting wet and found it difficult to wash her hair with one hand. Seeing this, Jackson bathed himself before helping her wash her hair, tilting her head back just so as he worked to saturate her hair before shampooing it.

"It's important to get every strand soaking wet before you lather in the shampoo," he said as he massaged shampoo into her hair. "Otherwise, it can cause build-up and dryness. Keep your arm straight out of the water."

She took in his words, surprised that he was helping her in the first place. How did he know so much about something as simple as haircare? As soon as he finished washing the conditioner out of her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head. The hair expert stayed in, washing his own hair while Lisa wrapped a terrycloth bathrobe around her and wiped the condensation off of the mirror. She brushed her teeth quickly and sat down to work on her hair. Jackson stepped out of the shower and watched her for a moment as she fiddled with her hair. She was beautiful as she sat in her terrycloth bathrobe trying to make sense of the curly muss that was her hair. She looked in the mirror with determination as she worked, but her stiff, wounded arm prevented her from reaching around her head. She cried out softly in frustration and discomfort, and Jackson finished wiping excess water drops off of him to put the towel securely around his waist.

"Here," he said, stepping behind her. "Allow me. I used to do this for my mother when I was little."

With that, he took the brush from her hand and brushed her hair out with long, even strokes. He noticed how she closed her eyes when he gently brushed the tangles from her hair and felt delighted for a reason to run his fingers through her soft tresses.

"Just put it up," she said. "I just need it out of my face for now."

He obeyed, and she had a nice looking ponytail within the matter of two minutes. She turned her head to see that Jackson had coiled her hair with his fingers to create ringlets running through her ponytail.

"Very nice," he said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now go get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

An hour later, they walked out of the hotel together with luggage in hand. Jackson had put on a blue button down shirt with khakis, whereas Lisa wore a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt to hide her arm. Jackson popped the trunk and grabbed Lisa's duffel bag to put it along with his. They sat in the car for a moment in silence before he looked over at her.

"I know that you have a lot of questions," he said. "But just know that in time, I will provide answers for you. For now, I need you to sit back and trust me. About last night. Leese, if I hurt you in any way, _that_ way, I apologize. You won't have to worry about me doing that again."

Lisa nodded, relaxing against the passenger seat as he put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen – A New City, A New Look

Lisa and Jackson landed in Paris without much complication. As soon as they did, Jackson had a rental car delivered to the airport. As he drove around the beautiful city, Lisa marveled at his intricate knowledge of the Parisian streets. He pulled up to the streetcurb next to a salon and put the car in park.

"Okay, Leese," he began. "For us to be indistinguishable in this city, we're going to have to change our appearances. Now, this is a very expensive salon, probably the best in Paris."

He looked at her beautiful chesnut locks for a moment, wanting to take in her sultry beauty. He squinted for a moment as he considered letting her keep her hair color.

_Maybe we could have it cut differently,_ he thought. _No, that wouldn't work. She'd still look like Leese._

"I was thinking of maybe strawberry blonde," he said. "Maybe kind of a light ginger with subtle blond highlights. And maybe blue contact lenses as well."

Lisa shook her head and furrowed her brow. He knew that look all too well now. She was not going to comply. In truth, he was not entirely enthusiastic about changing her hair either. He had liked her dark tresses that brought out the darkness of her green eyes. He loved her relentless defiance and her need to question everything. Her feisty nature caused him to lose control of himself if he was not careful.

_I'm going to have to push a little, _he thought, ignoring the fact that he was getting hot under the collar.

"Leese, need I remind you that there are very dangerous people after us that are set on killing us?" he asked in a tone of voice that he would use with a five year old.

She threw him a disdainful glance before her shoulders sagged and she exhaled. Jackson held his breath, trying to stay patient with her. He knew that this was all new to her and that she had not quite adjusted to the fact that her life was completely changed now. But why couldn't she adapt to her new surroundings like he did; take life as it comes in curveballs?

_Because she isn't used to it. She's used to her little world where she thinks she has control of everything. Well, almost everything._

"Fine," she said. "But if they mess up my hair, they are going to fix it until I like it."

"Fair enough," came his short reply. "Come on."

As they walked into the salon, Jackson spoke to one of the French receptionists.

"_Bonjour. Parlez-vous anglais?"_ he inquired in perfect French pronunciation.

"_Oui, monsieur,"_ she replied, smiling flirtatiously at him. She wore too much makeup, especially eyeliner and lipstick. Her dark hair was coiffed into a style that Lisa found ubsurd, but she knew that the style in France was far different than Miami, Florida. She secretly hoped that the stylist was not planning on doing anything to make her look ridiculous.

"Okay. We have an appointment."

"_Merci._ Please wait here, ten minutes," she said before going to the back of the salon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Lisa and Jackson stepped out of the salon with new looks. He glanced at Lisa. Her hair was now cut above the shoulders in sweeping layers. As much as he loved her dark hair, he found her now strawberry blonde tresses quite fitting for her. The salon had even colored her eyebrows just a little lighter than they had been to match the color. He lifted a hand to his now shorter hair that had been colored black as well as his eyebrows and wondered what she thought of it. As they got into the car and headed to the hotel, she spoke to him in a low voice.

"I hate you for doing this to me," she said. "Don't think for a second that I am under the impression that we are some loving couple on a romantic vacation together. This is all your fault, Jackson. I wish that I had never met you."

Jackson winced at her bitter tone. Her words stung, but not as much as she was going to in the near future.


	15. Chapter 15

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen – Altercations

As soon as Lisa and Jackson entered the hotel room, she locked herself in the bathroom for the next hour and a half. Jackson lied on the bed and watched television and at one point picked up a magazine. But he got impatient as he wondered what she was doing in there. He walked up to the door, giving a cautious _'knock knock.' _The door flew open to reveal an angry Lisa with tears streaming down her face.

She came at him, shoving him with all of her might. When his back hit the wall, his hands flew up as he motioned for her to stop. Her eyes were glowing with hatred.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Goddammit, Jackson! Why did you have to involve me with this again?" she asked. "I'm in this city that is NOT my home. I can't call my dad, and you barely allowed me to call in to Cynthia so that she could run things at the hotel while I'm gone! So we're here now, and you make me change my hair to top everything off!! I hate it! I loved my hair the way it was. Why couldn't you have just told me to cut it differently?! I will be changing it back to the way it was very soon. I HATE YOU!!"

Jackson nearly laughed at her feminism. _All of this over the color of her hair? _

Despite himself, a small smile began to creep onto his face. As soon as Lisa saw it, she shoved him against the wall again. This time, the back of his head hit the wall. He looked at her in surprise by her strength for a moment before grabbing her to throw her against the wall. She grunted in pain for a moment when the back of her head hit the wall before retaliating against him. She punched him in the face; he felt his mouth swelling immediately before it began to bleed. Now he was really pissed.

_Forget about trying to be nice and patient, _he thought before he headbutted her.

"Is this how you want it?" he hissed at her as he tried to shake some reality into her.

He let go of her abruptly and turned around. As soon as he did, Lisa grabbed a pair of scissors that were sitting on the table and went after him. She was ready to plunge the scissors into his back when he turned around. His eyes grew large with surprise before attempting to disarm her. With a flick of her wrist, the scissors sliced his palm wide open. He looked down at the gash on his hand that was already bleeding profusely for a moment. Those ice eyes met hers again, and she was on the floor before she could blink with a bloody nose. She crawled to the corner to roll up into a little ball and shield herself from him. A slew of curse words directed toward her escaped him as he tried to stop the blood pouring from his searing palm. Lisa stayed curled up in the corner for a few minutes before tentatively glancing up to see that he must have gone into the bathroom. She got up and crept slowly toward the bathroom, peeking around the corner to see Jackson struggling with a gauze tourniquet.

"Ow, fuck!" he muttered as he tried to tighten the tourniquet.

She walked into the bathroom slowly and squatted onto her knees. She glanced in the mirror quickly to wipe her nose. She kept her eyes downcast as she directed him to sit on the toilet seat. She removed the poorly made tourniquet and began to start over.

"This may sting a little," she said softly before pouring alcohol onto the wound.

Jackson flinched and closed his eyes until he felt Lisa blowing cool air onto the wound. Her breath tickled his palm and seemed to make the stinging alcohol go away. She wrapped his hand in gauze and tape before looking up at him.

"It isn't as deep as I thought," she said. "I'm sorry, Jackson. You've only been trying to help me, and I've been very ungrateful about it."

Jackson nodded for a moment and looked into her pleading green eyes. They held each others gaze for what seemed like forever until Lisa looked down and shook her head. She got up slowly and walked out of the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen - When the doctor's away ...

The next morning, Lisa woke up to find Jackson feverish and congested. He shivered in chills and had to get up every few minutes to vomit. Every time he staggered back into the room to fall into bed, she covered him with as many blankets as she could find. Lisa checked his spiking temperature several times as her concern mounted. He demanded that she stay out of the bathroom when he went to throw up. He was green around the mouth, and his hair was a sweaty mess.

"Must have been something I ate," he groaned, getting back up to head to the bathroom.

When he was still vomiting at 4:00 in the afternoon, she considered taking him to the hospital. He complained in whispers that all of the throwing up had caused him to lose his voice.

"No," he rasped, before letting out a paroxysm of wheezy coughs that stole his breath.

"Jackson, you need to go," she argued. "Look, you aren't holding anything down and it's getting worse."

He shook his head mirthlessly before passing out for what would be several hours. He tossed and turned as he moaned in his sleep. Lisa took into consideration that she could not carry him down herself and decided to wait a little longer. She put a cool rag on his forehead and one on the back of his neck.

_Maybe a nap will help him,_ she thought. Her eyes grew heavy as she sat in one of the chairs and watched him endure a restless sleep.

She shot awake at 7:30 to find the bed empty. Her heart fluttered as she pushed herself up from the chair and began walking toward the bathroom. _Silence. _Not a sound of his gut-wrenching convulsions. No sound of him calling her name to help him.

"Jackson?" she called. "Jackson, what-"  
She stopped short to find him lying unconscious on the floor next to the toilet. Small red drops circled the toilet. Lisa bent closer to Jackson to see that he had a mixture of blood and vomit on his chin. His appearance nearly terrified her, his skin taking on an ashen color. She felt on his neck for a pulse to find a faint one.

"Oh my God. Jackson," she cried, trying to shake him awake. "Why didn't you wake me up to help you?"

_Okay, no holding back. I've got to get him to the hospital now._


	17. Chapter 17

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen – Pins and Needles

Jackson lied unconscious in the hospital for three days. A haggard Lisa was by his side at all times as she watched and waited for him to awaken. She propped an elbow on the hospital bed while she watched him sleep. Several times, she caught herself about to fall asleep and decided that after her fifth cup of coffee that she was exhausted from the effort to stay awake. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before looking into the mirror. Huge circles darkened her tired eyes as she gazed at her pale reflection.

_God, I need a shower,_ she thought as she ran a hand through her oily hair before scooping it up into a messy ponytail. Lisa walked back to the hospital bed, nearly asleep on her feet to see no change in Jackson's appearance. She gathered her things and walked down the hall to find a Dr. Stephens to talk to.

"We've done x-rays to see that he has an infection in his windpipe," the short, fat doctor explained as he guided her back to the room. "Maybe something that he ate didn't agree, causing trouble with his windpipe. Not sure, but as of right now, we've diagnosed him with pneumonia. We're going to have to keep him for a few more days until his fever breaks. Don't worry, Mrs. Slater. He'll be fine. But you need to get some rest now. I've arranged for a cot to be delivered to his room so that you can sleep. You look exhausted."

Lisa nodded, accepting the fake name that Dr. Stephens had called her. He guided her gently by the elbow back into the hospital room that Jackson was in. He said his goodbyes and that he would be back later to check on everything. She turned back to face the bed and brushed his hair off of his forehead. His pale face was serene and emotionless as the machines tried to help him breathe normally.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered with tears in her voice. "You know, I could leave right now and you would never know. But I know that you would find me, Jack. You always do. I can't leave you like this. As much as I want to deny it, I care about you. I can't imagine being anywhere else but here with you."

She kissed his forehead softly before curling up in an uncomfortable position on the tiny sofa in the room. She fell into a restless sleep for the next few hours.

When she awoke, there was already a cot in the room. Lisa stretched, her body feeling as stiff as a wet blouse that had dried in cold weather. Her back ached as she looked around the hospital room in a daze. She got up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. The cool water felt good as she attempted to splash exuberance back into her face. She used the white hand towel to wipe her face off before heading back into the hospital room. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and pulled to the nearest wall. A hand clamped over her mouth whenever she tried to scream.

"Don't move," a low voice whispered into her ear.


	18. Chapter 18

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen – A Little Scare

Lisa struggled against her assailant as he held her in an iron grip. _Who? What?_

When he finally released her, she turned around to see a very pale and sweaty Jackson leaning against the wall for dear life. He was so pale, she thought that he might pass out for a moment. His head fell forward as he tried to regain the composure that was not there.

"Jackson?" she asked cautiously.

He wheezed and panted, unable to catch his breath. He looked at her with pale blue eyes on the verge of tearing as he let out coughs that threatened to rip his windpipe open. He was seeing double of a very blonde and confused Lisa standing in front of him.

_She looks different. Why? _Jackson thought incoherently. _Where am I? _He stared at her until the room began to spin out of control, and he doubled over grabbing his knees for support. She was at his side at once, helping him back to his hospital bed. Lisa pushed a button to make the bed sit upright. She covered him with the blanket once he put his legs under and then gave him some water through a straw. He choked on it at first, the water a shock to his dry throat.

"Here," she said gently as she held the straw for him. "That's it. Drink a little water, and then we'll talk."

Jackson took a moment to look around the room as his gaze began to slip back to reality.

"What? The hospital?" he asked incoherently.

"Jackson, you were very sick," Lisa explained. "Pneumonia and an infection in your windpipe. Apparently, something was inserted there that shouldn't have been."  
She looked down as she felt her cheeks turn pink, embarrassed for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway, I found you passed out in the bathroom," she continued. "And I took you here. Don't worry, you're registered under a different name, of course."

Jackson nodded for a moment, mustering all of the strength he could, before swinging his legs over the bed. He looked at Lisa for a moment, contemplating exactly how they were going to get out of that hospital without being caught. She looked so tired; he felt bad for putting her through all of this. For a moment, he wanted to scoop her into his arms and let her fall asleep on his shoulder.

_If they find out where we are,_ he thought. _No. I can't let that happen. She doesn't know._

"Wait, Jackson," she said, holding up her hand as if to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"Well, for starters, I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered. "And then, we've got to get out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that it's been a while since I've written on the story. Sorry about that, but I've been very busy! The next update will not take as long, promise! Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen - Clean Getaway

"Leave?" Lisa asked incredulously. "Jackson, you can barelly stand upright, let alone sneak out of a French hospital."

"Doesn't matter," he replied weakly. "If they find us here ..."

"They? Who is they?" she asked.

Jackson pulled off his hospital robe and began looking around the room for his clothes. He pulled a black shirt over his head before throwing on a pair of slacks. He coughed roughly for a moment before setting his face in his determined, emotionless expression.

"Look, Leese. I know you're tired, but I need you to do a little more for me," he said, as he sat down on the sofa to put on his shoes. "I will let you sleep as soon as we get out of here and to a hotel room."

Despite her many arguments, he was only hearing what was in his mind. _We've got to get out of here._

An hour later ...

As hard as it may have seemed at first, sneaking Jackson out of the hospital was fairly simple. He was a pro, putting on his mask of set determination despite the fact of his pallor. He put on a pair of large sunglasses to hide some of his face as they walked casually out of the hospital. As they walked up to the car, Lisa immediately got into the driver's seat as Jackson reluctantly got into the passenger one.

"I could drive, you know," he muttered.

"Yeah, right," she replied cynically as she threw the car into gear. "You can hardly walk. I don't even know how the hell you walked upright out of there like a normal person."

"Whatever," he croaked. "Got my antibiotics?"

She nodded and pointed to her purse, saying that she grabbed them before they left. He coughed in reply as they racked his throat for nearly a minute. He allowed his head to hit the back of the seat in frustration as one cough led to the next, and he put a hand on his sore chest as they drove on. He croaked out directions to Lisa as they drove to another fancy hotel and handed her the effects she needed to get into the room. She pulled the car into a parking spot and looked over at Jackson. He still looked as white as a sheet as he tried to control his feverish shivering. She placed a hand on his.

"Jackson, what's going to happen to us?"

He looked over at her, barelly able to keep his eyes open. He knew that she was going to have to find out soon.


	20. Chapter 20

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 - The Truth

Lisa was surprised to see the same weak, pale person that had been in the passenger seat walk into the hotel lobby with fierce determination. With still a grayish color to his skin, Jackson forced his legs to walk normally as he knew that each step was a step closer to getting to a bed. They had the elevator to themselves as they went up to the fifth floor, and Jackson leaned against the wall for support and closed his eyes. His head fell forward as he felt the tiny elevator spin slowly around him, and he choked back the nausea in the back of his throat.

"Time to go," Lisa said, noticing him straighten just as the elevator door opened.

Their walk down the hall seemed to flow in slow motion, as the flowered wallpaper taunted him with its garish brightness. Lisa used the card key with the quick expertise that she had learned from the Lux Atlantic and opened the door quickly for him to walk in. Jackson's steps grew sluggish before he fell face forward onto the bed and breathed deeply. Lisa stood behind him for a moment, still in surprise that this killing machine could look and be so vulnerable. She knelt down and began untying his shoes to let them fall to the floor. She took off his socks as well before softly requesting for him to roll over. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as he lifted slightly to make it easier for her to pull them off.

"Sit up," she whispered.

He obeyed as he raised his arms for her to take off his shirt. Lisa smiled slightly, thinking it oddly funny that this man with the cold, hard eyes could look like such a little boy being taken care of by his mother. She threw his t-shirt on the floor and moved the covers for him to get under them. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out for the next four hours.

Jackson woke to find Lisa curled up in a chair by the window. The drapes fluttered around her as the air conditioner whirred, gently tickling her arms every so often. This did not affect her as her serene face remained completely still. He got up and sat down in the chair opposite her before touching her arm gently to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open groggily.

"Jackson?" she said, disoriented before her eyes cleared. "You need something?"

She looked at him, noticing how easily his eyes could be read. They turned serious as he only stared at her for a moment. She looked back into his eyes, waiting for him to speak. He rubbed his sweaty head for a moment before speaking.

"Leese," he croaked softly. "I need to tell you something. I mean, I've pretty much told you everything, except for this. You see, my bosses are after me because ... I did not bring you to them. They told me either bring you to them, or they will come after the both of us. They knew that I was going to seek you out and pounced on me for it. At first, I was going to follow their orders. But then ... I couldn't. I didn't want to. So now, we are where we are."

The tears that welled up in her eyes tore at him, making him hate himself. _God, I hate having to put her through this. Why couldn't I have just died the day her father shot me?_

"So," she asked, her voice cracking. "What are we going to do?"  
"We have to keep running," he replied quickly. "It's the only way for right now. If we can just stay a step ahead of them ..."

His voice gave way for a moment as he let out a paroxysm of coughs, his throat screaming at him for daring to speak. His eyes teared up as the all too familiar tickle in his throat would not subside. Lisa got up quickly as she got him a glass of water. He took the glass and drank hastily.

"Thanks," he croaked, setting the glass on the table. "I don't care what I have to do; as long as I can keep you safe."

It warmed Lisa's heart to hear that. Throughout his hospital stay, she had finally realized the extent of her growing feelings toward him. Her heart fluttered in anticipation, and she looked at him. Although pale, he was more handsome to her now more than ever. He looked down at the table with tired, red eyes before meeting hers. Before he could blink, she leaned across the table to kiss him softly. She was so gentle with him as her lips danced with his, and he pulled her into his lap as his kiss deepened. His hands reached under her shirt as she raised her arms for him to pull it off, leaving her in her bra and khakis. He worked the button and zipper of her pants as she rose for a moment for him to pull them down. She returned to his lap and straddled him; both of them in their underwear and moaning from the skin on skin contact. He reached between his legs and hers to move her panties and thrust a finger into her. She moaned in reponse, moving against him as he inserted two more fingers into her. His lips traveled down to her bra cladden breasts where he planted kisses on her skin that felt like warm raindrops. He waited until she climaxed to reach up and remove her bra. He teased her pebblelike nipple with his tongue, rolling it between his teeth as she thrust her aching breasts further into his mouth. He welcomed them and squeezed her other breast with his hand as he continued to play with her. She began to moan and plead for him, but he only continued his slow torture of her. He wanted her to be screaming for the feel of him inside of her. He moved from one breast to the next as he allowed his tongue to lead the way. He reached down to find her center hot and wet as he milked pleasure out of her. Her head tilted back as she moaned her release, but he continued to play with her. Her hand went to his crotch, and he regained consciousness with his mouth on her breast and his fingers deep within her body. Her moans grew louder and louder until she was nearly squeaking from each overwhelming orgasm as she begged for him to stop toruring her.

"Is this where you want me?" he asked in an amused voice as his fingers delved into her. "Soon, but I'm enjoying this too much for right now."

With that, his lips met hers in a fervent kiss. Her moans were lost in his mouth as his tongue danced with hers even as he continued to milk pleasure out of her. His fingers thrust deep into her, came all the way out, and thrust even deeper into her. She moaned each time his fingers plunged into her, craving for the feel of him inside of her. She was shaking as he continued his slow torture of her body, and she knew that she was very close to spontaneous combustion from his caress.

He quickly moved her panties out of the way to find her already wet with need and knew that he was ready as well.

_No condom this time,_ he thought as he slid smoothly into her. She tilted back and moaned from the intrusion before coming forward again with a satisfied look on her face. She moved slowly around him as they both quivered from the insane pleasure that they both felt. He grabbed her with surprsing force and carried her to the bed to lie her on her back. He ravaged her body as he drove into her, his tongue swirling around her nipples as she moaned in response. He reached down the play with her even as he plunged into her and was elated to feel her fluttering around him. He slammed into her, hitting the exact same spot with every flex of his groin. She climaxed shortly after, her body coated with sweat as she moaned out her pleasure. He withdrew from her and lightly ran his hand over her dewy center until she was begging for him to stop.

"Oh, no," he said. "We're going to do this until the sun rises. You are going to be screaming for me by then."

He began his slow assault of her once again as his lips traveled from her aching breasts to the center of her where his tongue delved into her crevices. Her body sang as she let out another orgasm, and she felt him enter her again. He took her hard and fast, soft and sweet, until the sun began to peek through the curtains. Falling onto the bed after his fourth climax, he spooned her until they were both asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 – Love in the Morning ... and Afternoon

Lisa woke to find Jackson with his fingers deep within her body, working her into a frenzy.

"Again?" she moaned. "But we did it all last night and early this morning."

"Oh, I would stay inside of you forever if I could," he replied as he milked pleasure out of her. "Come on, come on."

He delved his fingers into her, stretching her to his liking as he pushed a little deeper each time. Her warm center clasped around his fingers as he watched her reaction. She moaned softly at first as he continued to play with her and thrust upward as she climaxed. He saw her nipples, red as berries, as they cried for his attention. He reached for a moment to grab a sheer, lacy cloth off of the nightstand and put it over her breast. Reaching down to bite one of her tight, pebblelike nipples through the cloth, her head tilted back as she moaned in pleasure. He then brought the cloth up to her mouth to tantalize her in a kiss that was not quite skin-on-skin. He pinched her clitoris and watched her reaction as he continued to play with her, and reached back up to bite her other nipple through the cloth. She moaned in response, thrusting her breasts further into his mouth. Everywhere he kissed, he put the cloth for the amazing aftereffect it would have on her once he removed it. She was struggling with her body's need as she trembled in his embrace and begged for him inside of her. However, she would have no such luck; he enjoyed watching her go crazy as he toyed with her body. She moved against his fingers as he pulled them out only to plunge them back into her hot center. Taking the cloth with him, he put it on her wet mound and began to lick, kiss, and bite through the cloth into her crevices. She moaned in frustration and moved her hips in rhythm as he bit into her clitoris. As soon as she climaxed, he removed the cloth and was immediately kissing her with fervent passion as his tongue danced with hers. She moaned as he squeezed her breast and played with her nipple. He reached down to tease those hardened peaks with the tip of his tongue even as he continued to delve his fingers into her tight, hot center, and she moaned in compliance. Sweat broke out across his forehead as he tried desperately to give her pleasure instead of shifting between her legs to plung into her. Small squeaks escaped her as he tortured her as slowly as possible. She was trembling all over, her body coated in sweat as she pleaded with him. He smiled, enjoying his power over her and continued to tease her. She moaned loudly as she climaxed, and he was inside of her at once. He moved slowly out of her only to bury himself inch by inch inside of her as she moaned in frustration. She begged him to go faster, and that made him go even slower as he pushed himself inside of her and reached down to play with her. He was waiting for her to respond when she grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over with surprising force. She was on top of him now, riding him with urgency as her body craved release. He smiled at her reaction to him torturing her, and immediately flipped her over onto her back to drive himself into her. He plunged into her, not really knowing how hard and fast he was riding her. He lost himself in the long moans that escaped from her swollen mouth, causing him to thrust eagerly into her tight, pulsating center. She scissored her legs around his waist to draw him further in, and he welcomed it with zeal as he began to plunge deeper and deeper into her. He spread her legs completely for his access and looped his arms under her shoulders to draw her as close to him as possible. The effect was amazing, as he stretched her a little further each time he buried himself gruffly into her, feeling her as hot as molten lava. She moaned in response, as he pulled her closer and closer as he plunged into her. Her head tossed from side to side as her hands clenched in anticipation. He noticed this and pulled almost completely apart from her. He thrust forward and buried himself inch by inch inside of her. He pulled completely apart from her and reached down to tickle her wet mound with his fingers. He watched her response as she begged and pleaded for him to be inside of her yet again.

"I want you to scream for me, Leese," he said softly as he plunged three fingers into her.

She let out a strangled moan as he continued to torture her slowly, working her body into a frenzy with his caress. He flipped her over, propping her on her hands and knees as he continued to play with her. He bent to kiss and nibble on her wet crevices as she screeched out an overwhelming orgasm. He was ready at once and slid smoothly into her. He held her so close to him and would not allow her to move her hips as he plunged relentlessly into her. He would not let her rest between each climax, and proved that as he gripped her tighter against him. The friction was overwhelming as he held her hips completely still to take her as he wanted her, and she struggled to move against him. She was hot and ferociously tight as he rode her, and he felt himself lose control to his body's need. He gripped her hips in a vice as he drove into her, each thrust deeper than the last. He wanted to feel the essence of her soul, and each sound that escaped her lips brought him closer to that. He flipped her onto her back and immediately buried himself in her hot core. He grabbed her hips before she could move them and slammed into her. She groaned in frustration as he hit the same spot with every flex of his groin as her body was pulsating endlessly.

"Oh, God, release me!" she cried out as she orgasmed.

"Hell, no," he replied, as he felt her hot and wet around him.

With that, he flipped her onto her stomach to plunge deeply into her. He rubbed against her clitoris as she let out squeamish mews and moans every time he thrust eagerly into her. As soon as she orgasmed, he flipped her over again to ravage her mouth. He made love to her mouth even as he drove into her and felt her moans get lost in his mouth. He drew her legs up as he plunged into her, craving the feel of her around him to never end. She screeched out her hardest orgasm, and he collapsed on top of her, spent.

"Wow," he said. "That was amazing."

He glanced over to see that Lisa was still catching her breath after the excursion.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, let's rest in our pajamas for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we have to leave," he said.

"Where are we going now?" she asked breathlessly.


	22. Chapter 22

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Two – Running

Lisa woke up several hours later to find Jackson gently shaking her awake. She started to smile but saw the grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she began to sit up.

"Leese," Jackson said. "We have to go. Now. I just got a call from one of my colleagues on the inside who feeds me info on the whereabouts on the people after us. They're close."

Lisa's heart jolted as she nearly jumped out of bed and into her jeans. After fastening her bra into place, she threw on the same wrinkled t-shirt that she had worn the day before. As she rummaged for her sneakers, Jackson was telling her of his plans of where to go.

"Maybe Tahiti," he said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute," Lisa replied as she threw her sneaker against the floor. "What are you thinking, Jackson? That I can be gone forever? I have a job to get back to; a life to get back to. Cynthia can't handle everything, and I'm running out of excuses to give her! I want to go home!"

"No! Don't you understand, Leese? There is a possibility that you may not be going home for a long time. You might as well call Cynthia and give her your resignation."

Lisa shook her head as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. She had cried so much in the past two weeks; her eyes ached immediately from the fresh batch of tears. She yanked her hair into a knot, putting all of the force that she wanted to veer toward Jackson into it.

"You can forget it," she yelled back. "I'm not doing that! I worked my ass off to get to the position I wanted to there, and I'm not just going to quit because your ex-coworkers are after us! I'm leaving, Jackson."

She took two steps toward the door before he was right in front of her with a look on his face that she had only seen once before. _He was lying on the kitchen floor looking up at me with a mixture of pain and sorrow._

"Leese," he said slowly. "I can't let you leave now. It's either this way or no way at all. I can't risk losing you by letting you go back. They'll track you within five minutes and put a bullet in your head. I can't ... I can't."

"There's no one after us, is there?" she asked. "Tell me the truth, Jackson. Oh, God."

Lisa doubled over as a wave of nausea shot across her stomach. Jackson looked down in surprise at her. One minute she looked like she was about to field goal him to get him out of her way, and the next she was huddled over clutching her stomach.

_That came out of nowhere, _she thought as she waited for it to subside.

"Leese? You okay?" Jackson asked, bending over to help her as he placed a tentative hand on her back. "Take it easy now. Nice and slow."

She nodded and tried to straighten up slowly, but the room tilted to the right as she doubled over again to vomit on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I posted this chapter to get everyone back up to speed on the story. To tell you the truth, I didn't even put any effort into the last two but knew that I needed to get something down. The reviews that came back were AWESOME! I seriously didn't think in a million years that I'd get reviews like that over what I felt like were two chapters that didn't hold a lot as to where the story is going. Ah, but now the plot thickens ...


	23. Chapter 23

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three - A Close Encounter

"Leese? Are you okay?" Jackson asked as he placed a tentative hand on her back.

She straightened after much effort and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, that happens when I get really stressed out," she replied shakily. "You know, ever since ..."

Jackson nodded quickly, dismissing the subject. He did not want to hang on the bad moments that occured between them several months ago. She walked into the bathroom and proceeded to finish getting ready to leave. They gathered some of their things, and Jackson told Lisa that he had already put their luggage in the car.

"Bring only what you can carry on you," he explained and she nodded.

They were about to walk out of their hotel room door when Jackson's phone rang.

_"They're here," _the voice on the other end of the phone muttered. _"Jackson, you'd better get yourself out of there. NOW."_

"Oh, shit," Jackson muttered as he clicked his phone closed. "Lisa, we have to go out of the window and onto the ledge if we have any hopes of getting out of here."

Her face contorted as she started shaking her head.

"Jackson, that's insane," she argued. "We're, like, four floors up."

"I know that, Leese," he replied as if he was talking to a five year old. "Look outside. The window washer's ledge is out there. We can get on it and pulley our way to the bottom. Then we can run to the car and get the hell out of here. Come on."

With that, he lead her to the sliding window by the arm and pulled her out on the ledge.

"Okay, Leese. This is really simple. Just hop onto the ledge. It will wobble just slightly but I've got you every step of the way."

He held his arms out and waited for her to jump onto the ledge with him. She squeaked slightly as she hopped onto the ledge, and he caught her around the waist with his arms. He pulled upward with the rope and felt the levy lower gradually.

_Okay, okay. Nice and easy, _he thought as he pulled them to the ground.

As soon as they were close enough, they jumped off and ran toward the car. Jackson could hear footsteps behind him as he threw himself into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He threw the car into drive and sped off, leaving their followers in the dust behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

This story is first told through Jackson's perspective. It is post Red Eye, about three months to date, give or take. After escaping from the hospital, he sets out to find someone that he has unfinished business with. Maybe some romance, though they both try to suppress it as much as possible. Rated M for the usual reasons because I'm not sure where this story will go. I don't own anything Red Eye, so don't sue. I don't own anything Harry Potter either; I just know that if I had a cat, I would name it Crookshanks because it's cool. So don't sue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24 - Tug of War

Everything over the past 24 hours was a blur to Lisa. They had narrowly escaped whoever it was that was chasing them and found themselves back in the United States, in the quietest town on Earth.

_I'll be surprised if they find us here, in West Virginia, _Lisa thought as she glanced around the modest lobby of the hotel that they had just checked into.

As soon as he closed the door to the new hotel room, Jackson pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. He placed his hands on both sides of her, trapping her against the wall. She found it absolutely erotic the way that he had her pinned. He crushed his lips onto hers as he kissed her fervently in an effort to smother the thoughts running through his mind, the kiss growing hotter and more frantic until it seemed that their lips were on fire. His hands went from the wall, to her shoulders, and downward to finally squeeze her breasts before ripping her button-down shirt off. The buttons flew everywhere, leaving Lisa in only her bra, skirt, and shoes.

_I can make it all go away, _he thought. _I just need her ... right now._

"I want you," he muttered against her. "Now."

He flipped her skirt up and moved her panties out of the way to find the warm center of her. He caressed her and watched her reaction before slipping a finger inside of her damp heat. Lisa sucked in her bottom lip and moaned against him, thrusting against his finger as she begged for more. He felt her fluttering against him as her moans grew louder, and he pressed his mouth onto hers to muffle the noises she was making. He reached down to bite her nipple through her bra even as he pressed two fingers inside of her, and a low growl escaped the back of her throat. He then ripped her bra off of her to give him full access to her breasts. He saw her hardened nipples that begged for his attention, and he bent to nibble and tease them until they looked like hardened marbles. He loved watching her as he toyed with her; it was almost as if he could hear her body sing with every caress that he made. He pinched her clitoris and watched her reaction as he played with her and thrust his fingers into her hot center. She moaned and bucked against his fingers as she orgasmed and thrust her breasts forward. He took full advantage of that and squeezed one breast while he licked and nibbled all over the other one. Jackson could tell that she was losing her patience; she rubbed herself against him. His mind finally stopped him. He pulled away from her.

"Go," he said. "Get out of here."

"W-what?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Lisa," he tried to explain. "Don't you understand? I never thought that I would feel this way about you. But I love you. So I have to let you go."

Tears sprang into her eyes as he said this. She looked down and rummaged around to find her bra and another shirt to put on since he had ripped the other one off.

"I love you," he repeated as she pulled a shirt over her head.

She stopped and looked at him, unable to say anything at the moment. He was doing what she had thought that she wanted him to do, setting her free. But after all that they had been through together ... she was not quite sure if she wanted to leave him in the first place.

"Look," he said, losing his patience. "Don't stand there looking at me with those eyes, those incredible eyes that make me want to be inside of you forever. You can't stay. Don't you see? I love you, so I'm letting you go because of that."

Lisa glanced down for a moment before sitting on the bed across from where Jackson was standing. He bent down at her knee level and looked up into her eyes. She would not keep eye contact with him, and he knew that something was wrong.

"Leese?" he began.

"B-but, Jackson," she said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to go now. I don't."

"You don't have a choice," he replied quickly.

"I can't go," she said, noticing how their words blended together.

"Don't you see?" he said, his voice rising. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I know that!" she said. "But you don't-"

"What? Understand? Of course I understand! You think I want to let you go? What ... with what's going on between us, you think I want to let you go knowing that we might never see each other again?"

"But Jackson," she said softly. "I'm pregnant."

He was right in the middle of giving her another speech about how it was way to dangerous for her to stay with him when she said ... wait, did she just say that ...?

"W-wait a minute," he replied, holding his hands up. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah," she said as tears rolled down her face. "You were sleeping the other day because you were sick, so I slipped out to go buy one just to confirm what I already knew."

Jackson was in shock. He did not know what to say next, but he could tell from Lisa's stressed expression that he needed to be the calm one about this.

"Well, then. That changes things, doesn't it?" he said calmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I promise that the story will be updated much sooner next time than before. I've just been busy with school and stuff. But I finally decided to add in what all of you were expecting anyway. Wonder how they're gonna deal with a new addition to the mix. Heh. Guess we'll see.


	25. Chapter 25

About 30 minutes ago, I went through and read every single review to this story. I was so overwhelmed with appreciation to all of you. Thanks so much for your glowing reviews! I am SO SORRY that it has taken as long as it has to post another chapter. Truth be told, I've been very busy trying to graduate college. Plus, I've really been wrestling with several ideas of how I want the rest of this story to go. But I've decided to take this summer off, so the next update will not take as long as before. Give me another day or two, and I will be posting SEVERAL chapters at time for your reading pleasure. Thanks again.

Chapter 25 - The plan

Lisa flinched. White hot anger shot through her entire body. She wanted to slap the sense back into him and make him realize what she had just told him.

"Well, that's one hell of a response. I tell you that I'm going to have a baby, and now you're acting nonchalant about it," she said, folding and unfolding her hands.

"No, Leese, it's not-"

"Shut up," she snapped, cutting him off as tears stung her eyes. "This was a mistake. From day one. You know the night that you attacked me in my apartment? I had a small handgun hidden in the drawer of one of my end tables. I should have used it right then."

With that, she began to walk toward the door of the hotel room, but he leapt forward quickly to grab her arm. There was no way he was going to let her walk out of that door and out of his life forever.

"Lisa, you can't just leave. I'm sorry that I acted so cavalier about the whole thing. Of course I'm happy. I'm delighted. Ecstatic even. Who would have thought, me, a father? It's just that now I have to worry about protecting you and the baby. I want us to be together, but maybe … maybe if I can hide you somewhere until I am finished with all of this business, then I can rejoin you later. It's the only thing I can think of right now."

As he spoke to her, he noticed her body soften as well as her eyes. She nodded slightly and looked down once again, not meeting his eyes. He rubbed her arm slightly.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just tired is all. Tired of running. So lucky for you, I've got a friend out here who owes me one. His name is Jean-Claude, and he stayed at the hotel a couple of times when he traveled overseas on business. He didn't know anybody, so I kind of helped him out. He told me that anytime I needed somewhere to stay, I could crash at his place."

Jackson nodded, thinking it over. Perhaps this really was the best thing for her. All he wanted to do was meet the confrontation with his bosses head on and then proceed to go live his life with Lisa. He wanted to prove to her that he could be the man that she had always dreamed of. He didn't have to be this killer that only ran on instinct alone. At that moment, he knew deep inside of his heart that he loved her more than he had ever loved anything. He could never hurt her again. And whether she had known it or not, she had broken through all of the walls that he had spent years building around himself and obliterated them all to dust.

"Yeah, but Jackson, I just don't know if this is going to work," she said, finally looking up at him to display the pain that was so evident in her gaze.

"Never say never, Leese. We can. All we have to do is try."

"Yes, but-"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss to her mouth, a kiss that she had never experienced from him. But especially in her life. His mouth was warm and soft as it pressed down gently on hers, and she opened herself to him so that he could delve his tongue gently against hers. He kept it light and gentle until her mouth was begging for more. Then he guided her to the bed where he continued to plant soft kisses on her mouth that quickly turned into a heated, passionate kiss that never seemed to end.

"Wow, they say … pregnant women … are frisky, but … I didn't know just how," he said between kisses.

To shut him up, she pulled his head down to hers and to feel the fire of their passion once again while his hands gently caressed her body. His mouth left hers for only a moment to kiss his way down her neck gently and back up again to find her lips swollen and ready for him. He delved his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her, never wanting it to end. But it had to. For only a moment.

"All I want to do is hold you," he said, breaking off the kiss.

She sighed against him as he rolled around her and snuggled her close. She let out a small groan and stuck out her bottom lip when he gazed down at her. He knew in that moment that all would work out as planned.

"I didn't say that I wanted to stop kissing you," he murmured, amused with the cute look on her face.

Then he bent forward to take her into another passionate embrace. They stayed in the hotel room for the rest of the day, making love whenever the passion between them was too much to handle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Time to Run

The cloud-covered morning was damp and cool as Jackson walked Lisa out to her taxi. No words were spoken between them on that dreary morning, and Jackson almost preferred it that way. To hear her voice whisper into his ear would have been too much for him to handle as he could only stand to be away from her a few short moments. He noticed how pale she was and embraced her quickly as they stood beside the open door of the taxicab. Her eyes were sad as they gazed into his, and he kissed her several times before letting her get into the taxi. She rolled the window down and gazed up at him as he held it until the last possible moment.

_"Go to your friend's house," he had told her the previous night. "Don't tell anyone where he lives, not even me."_

_She had tried to interrupt, her beautiful face puckering with worry._

_"No," he muttered, putting a finger to her full bottom lip. "Not even me, Leese."_

_All other protests had been muffled by his passion kisses as he peeled her pajamas from her body._

Jackson stood long after her taxi had disappeared around the corner, just staring through the haze of the cloudy day. Unsure of how long he had indeed been standing there, he eventually turned to walk back into the hotel. He secured himself in his hotel room and grabbed his cell phone to dial a familiar number.

"I'm ready," he said as soon as the line picked up. "We need to meet."

_"Jackson!" _a condescending voice replied. _"We've been looking for you."_

"I'm aware of that."

_"Meet us at our place. 8:00." Click._

Jackson closed his phone and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, concocting a strategy. He would make peace with his bosses and return the money given to him for the botched job. He would then tell them that Lisa was in no way part of the botched job, just an innocent bystander at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then, they could do with him as they pleased. At 7:30, he grabbed his jacket. He headed out to his car and sat for a moment once inside. He drove through the sparse Parisian streets. "Our place" turned out to be several places around the globe, the current place being a building whose front was a business for creating 300 thread count bed sheets. Jackson pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. Several of the mignons were outside grabbing a smoke. They greeted him cheerfully as he approached.

"Jackson! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"How's it going?"

Jackson nodded as he opened the side door to enter the building. He floated through the factory and into the elevator, where he pushed level 5. None of the factory employees were allowed on level 5, and Jackson was immediately taken into hold as soon as he stepped foot on the floor. The grunts took him to a large office with two doors and a double sided mirror. Several chairs surrounded a small table like an interrogation room as well as what looked like a medical table with straps lain across it. Jackson knew that his body would soon warm that table. He sat in one of the chairs and waited.

His boss entered a few minutes later, folder in hand. He set his gun on the table and gestured with a smile for Jackson to do the same. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"So, Jackson," he said as he tapped the folder. "We've been looking for you for quite some time now.""I know that," Jackson replied. "And I want you to know that the only reason I ran was because I thought that it was about the botched job in Florida."

"No, no, no," his boss said, waving it off as if it were a fly. "Botched jobs happen. We don't like it, but they do. Luckily you were able to cover it up with a little help from us. But you do know that you must make amends."

Jackson nodded.

"Now about this Lisa character-" his boss began.

"She had nothing to do with this. Just someone at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Funny you should mention that," his boss replied just as the door opened.

"Hello, Jackson," a female voice said.

_Lisa._

I wonder what you're thinking right now. Haha. The last few chapters have been very slow for me, but things are going to pick up again. Will update very soon, promise!


End file.
